A Home for Sergio
by SillyOldThing
Summary: JJ tries to honour a promise she made to Emily.


**A Home for Sergio**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ciminal minds or Sergio.**

_'Only a few find a way, some dont recognize it when they do. Some dont ever want to_.' ~ Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

JJ parked the car on the street and turned off the ignition. She sighed and turned to the tiny passenger in the front seat.

"Well little guy, are you ready for this?"

The only reply she got was a small mournful meow. She bent down and took a good look at him through the bars on his little cat carrier.

"I know, you miss your mom, so do I but she told me where you were and asked me to find a good home for you," she explained to the small black feline.

"Meow," was his only reply.

_"I'm talking to a cat, I'm a high level goverment agent working at the Pentagon and here I sit talking to a cat ' _she thought.

"MEOW" Sergio yowled loudly, as if he had read JJ's mind and was insulted by the inference there was something wrong with talking to a cat.

"Ok, little guy, lets get this over with," Sergio gave one last yowl of protest.

XXXXX

Before Prentiss had left for Paris, she had told JJ about her cat and asked if she would take care of him. JJ had promised she would find him a good home. She thought she had several options at first but the more she thought about it; it really came down to just one.

She liked cats well enough but she really felt Henry was still too young for a pet. She had thought of Hotch but Jack was often at his Aunts and JJ was not sure if Jess would appreciate the extra responsibility. Morgan had a dog as did Rossi plus they didn't seem like cat people. Garcia seemed like the logical choice until she remembered Penelope listing the several allergies Kevin seemed to suffer from. No, that left only one person. She got out of the car, took hold of the cat carrier and proceeded to carry him to what she decided was his new home.

xxxxx

It was several minutes before Reid finally answered his door. JJ looked at him in surprise, he was somewhat disheveled looking. He wore a t shirt and a pair of baggy corduroys and bare feet. JJ had never seen him with so little clothes on before. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and his eyes were red as if he had been crying.

"Spence, you ok, ?" she asked, almost forgetting about the cat.

Reid blinked at her, surprised to see her at his place on a Saturday afternoon.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what are you doing here," he asked bluntly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Let me in Spence and I'll tell you." She smiled as she said this, hoping to lighten the mood a little. Emily's fake furneral had only been a week ago. She guessed that Reid was still grieving. It made her feel enormously guilty about lying to him but it was for the greater good and to protect Emily from a stiil in the wind Doyle.

He stepped aside and let her enter. He didn't seem to register the carrier or it's furry passenger.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked politely. She noticed he was squinting at her.

Um.. . no thanks. Spence, are you sure you're ok?" she asked again.

He sat down in a nearby armchair and rubbed his eyes. "Yes yes, I just have a bit of a headache that's all" he tried to smile at her.

"Meow, meow meow". Sergio was tired of being ignored and decided to let his voice be heard. Reid frowned as he noticed the cat for the first time.

"JJ, you bought a cat?"

"Not exactly, you see, this is Emily's cat."

"Sergio." Reid said softly.

JJ looked at him in surprise,"You know him?"

Reid shook his head, "No, she told me about him, I thought she was talking about a boyfriend at first." He smiled at the memory.

"Well that's great," She reached down, unlatched the cage and pulled out the small black male cat. She held him out to Reid.

"Sergio needs a new home and I think you two would be perfect for each other,"

Reid looked absolutely horrified, he pushed JJ's hand away.

"JJ, are you crazy? I can't have a cat, remember the Reid effect, animals hate me." he stammered.

JJ rolled her eyes." Really Spence, that's something Hotch made up, he said it applies to children too and Henry adores you," She reasoned.

She dropped the cat into his lap. Sergio started to purr immediately. Reid gave the cat a tentative pat on the head. Sergio responded by standing up on his hind legs with his paws against Reids chest and nuzzling his cheek.

JJ grinned. "See, he loves you".

Reid found he actually liked the affection of the little animal. He scratched him under the chin. Sergio stretched his neck out for more.

"You look great together, please Spence, I don't want to take him to a shelter. He needs you."

Profiler and cat regarded one another. Bright yellow eyes stared into soft hazel ones. "What do I need to do?" Spencer asked.

JJ got up excitedly and reached into the cat carrier. "Not much really, I have some of his food, and a bit of litter , you'll have to buy more of course."

"What about when I'm away?"

"Oh boy, do you have someone in the building who might come in and feed him and change his litter?"

Reid thought about his elderly neighbour, who watered his two plants and the teenager who was always asking if he could do odd jobs for money.

"I think I could work something out," he replied. Sergio had curled up contentedly in his lap.

JJ got up to leave, Reid stood, cuddled Sergio against his chest and followed her to the door. JJ leaned in and gave Reid a peck on the cheek. She looked into his still bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you Spence, you're a real lifesaver." she said gently.

Reid looked down shyly and muttered a thank you. JJ left feeling like she had accomplished something good. Reid closed the door and walked back to his bedroom where he had been when JJ first knocked. He sat down on the bed and placed the cat beside him. Sergio simply stepped back into his new owners lap and settled himself. Reid laughed and began to pet his new friend. Sergio purred even louder.

"You know Sergio, JJ said I was a real lifesaver, but I think it's you who's the lifesaver" Reid looked down on his bed and set out neatly before him was a syringe and a barely full bottle of dilaudid. He picked them both up and tossed them into a bedside trash basket. A single tear rolled down his face.

"I miss Emily so much,"

"Meow,"

Fin.

AN: This was super fluffy, but this is where I always imagined where Sergio went and thinking Emily's no longer alive might possibly tempt Reid to do drugs again.

Please read and review.


End file.
